3 Orgasms, 2 Ripped Shirts & 1 Shredded Bra
by scubysnak
Summary: Catherine thought that men were the only ones who needed leverage.  PURE SMUT....CS...Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own '****em****….**

**A/N: I felt like a little ****scubysmut**** was in order.**

We're a tangled mess of hands and lips as we stumble through the front door. Even though we've been together for a couple of years now, our sex life is just as intense and as passionate as it was when we first started dating.

I think the fact that we try to keep it interesting helps. There are times when she's dominant and times when she's submissive. We've never actually had to discuss what we wanted. Our body language has always delivered the message loud and clear. And tonight, the message I'm sending her is that I'm going to fuck her and she's going to like it.

I quickly pin her against the wall, attacking her neck with fervor. As my hands move down to her ass, she brings one leg up and hooks it over my hip. I press against her even harder and dig my fingers into her ass. Her hands are tugging at my hair and shoulders as mine move further down to her thighs, lifting her slightly. This is not a new position for her. On nights when I'm in control, she often finds herself at my mercy in this very position.

With my hands supporting her, I begin the trek to the bedroom, bouncing off of walls and pieces of furniture along the way. There will be bruises on both of us tomorrow, but they'll pale compared to the marks I'll leave on her before the evening is over with.

We reach the bedroom door and I press her against the door and reach behind her to open it, causing us to stumble into the bedroom. We amble to the bed where I fall forward, trapping her body beneath mine. We scoot toward the head of the bed where I hover over her for a moment, staring down at her with lust-darkened eyes, before rolling off of her.

I sit on the side of the bed and open the drawer to her night-stand table where we like to keep our toys. I begin lifting toys out one by one, turning them over in my hands and looking back at Catherine to gauge her response. I continue doing this until I reach a toy I don't believe we've used more than once. It's a hefty seven inches and of considerable girth. My decision is made when I notice Cath biting her bottom lip.

I move back to straddle her and run the dildo up between her breasts and bring it to her lips. She opens her mouth and flicks her tongue against the tip of it before close her lips around it and sucking it into her mouth. It takes every bit of control I have not to cum myself at the mere sight of her doing that.

I reluctantly pull it free of her lips before sliding further down her. I unzip her pants and pull them down far enough to slide the dildo inside her. I look back up at her and wink before pulling her pants back up, trapping the dildo inside her.

I lie down on top of her and start to slowly move against her. My hands are moving along her sides and down over the slight curve of her hips to her thighs. She spreads her legs a bit allowing me to sink between them, pressing myself into her. As soon as I pressed against her, forcing the dildo further inside her, she arched beneath me. A satisfied smirk crossed my face.

I continued to slowly move against her, grinding into her. She was matching my movements. I'd fucked her many times over the last couple of years with a strap on, but this was a new experience for both of us. The feeling against my clit was incredible and judging from the noises she was making and the flush that had crept up her neck, she was enjoying this as well.

I reached down and grabbed her thighs, wrapping her ankles around my back. My pace quickened as I began to move against her harder and faster. The light from the bedside table caused the single tear running down her face to sparkle. I knew that for Catherine, this was pleasure bordering on pain. She knew me well enough to know that one word from her and we'd stop. Until she said that word, I'd continue to thrust against her and force the dildo in her pants deeper and harder into her.

I reached above her head and grabbed the headboard for more leverage. This let me propel my pelvis even harder into her. Her eyes were tightly closed and her ankles were digging into the small of my back. Her soft moans had now turned into whimpers and I'm almost certain I heard her growl. When at last I felt her body convulse under mine as her orgasm overcame her, I released my grip on the headboard.

I relaxed onto her, stroking my fingers through her head and kissing her tenderly.

"Mmmm….you're not done are you?" she asked through heavy-lidded eyes.

"I thought you were," I said huskily into her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

"No fucking way," she purred as she rolled us over and straddled my thigh.

Three orgasms, two ripped shirts and a shredded bra later, she was laying beside me, still trying to catch her breath when she finally broke the silence, "I guess I was wrong when I once told Grissom that guys need a little leverage sometimes. Turns out women do, too."


End file.
